Logrando la imposible
by Indra Snape-Potter
Summary: Básicamente son los personajes de Harry Potter pero en una versión un tanto diferente de Luna nueva disfrútenla.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Severus está de regreso"

Severus regresa…

No puedo explicar lo que paso en ese momento, tal vez fue la sorpresa de ver sus ojos negros como dos túneles sin salida… o el hecho de verlo de la mano de otro que parecía ser Andre; un escalofrió recorrió mi nuca, la cicatriz de la herida de mi pecho se abrió de una manera contundente y un poco drástica, lo único que podida ver en esos momentos eran los ojos grises mercurio de Draco a mi lado…

-Harry calma… yo sé que esto es duro para ti-entrecerró los ojos un poco y pude notar la angustia en su voz- pero no tienes que quedarte aquí parado echando raíces, vamos… llegaremos tarde a la clase de Binns.

Era el primer día del mes de Marzo… justo hace 6 meses que por última vez vi sus ojos agrios y duros en mi rostro, junto al bosque de la casa del tio Louis… ¿Acaso sus palabras tenían sentido? ¿Acaso era cierto que ya no me amaba? En ese mismo instante que lo vi abriéndole la puerta de su flamante volvo y ayudándole a salir fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez que todos esos meses de obstinación y muerte en vida de mi parte no valieron de mucho, ya que él ya tenía alguien más, y por más duro que eso pareciera lo tendría que aceptar…

-Son solo 3 meses más-me dije en mi fuero interno-solo 3 malditos meses más y este sufrimiento habrá terminado.

La clase de profesor Binns ya había comenzado, mecánicamente fui hasta el final de la fila a trompicones… y ahí estaba el mirándome con los ojos vacíos, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Aquel día en el claro no se había significado nada para el?, mientras que me hacia todas esas preguntas sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, la respiración se me fue entrecortando, empecé a sentirme mareada y el sollozo que rujía por salir de mi garganta se hizo cada vez más fuerte, los ojos se me empezaron a nublar y una pequeña lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Señor Potter, ¿está usted bien? - bravo ahora el señor Binns se preocupaba por mi estado de ánimo, ¡qué alegría! - ¿gusta que la excuse de mi clase?

-Sí, señor Binns la verdad es que hoy no me siento muy bien- mi tono de histeria subía cada vez más y los ojos de mis compañeros seguían clavados en mi… pero no era eso lo que me importaba, en si habían un par de ojos que eran los que me perforaban como taladros y me hacían sentir cada vez más que estaba a punto de colapsar, un temblor gigante me empezó a recorrer el cuerpo… las imágenes del claro, la graduación, el día de mi cumpleaños y hasta las imágenes de aquel horrendo día en el bosque me pasaban como diapositivas por la mente, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de regresar?, ¿Qué le hice yo para merecer esto? Me seguía llenando de preguntas… y de repente… sin más ni más me deje en el oscuro abismo oscuro que gritaba mi nombre… no sabía dónde me encontraba… las lágrimas borraban mi vista y me deje caer en el piso del pasillo sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho no supe cuándo ni como pero solo escuche una voz distante que gritaba…

-¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Por dios alguien que me ayude!- la voz de Teo Nott retumbaba como taladro en mi cabeza no supe ni cómo ni cuándo ni porque… pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba acostado en la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey a mi lado.

-Hay hijo, que bueno que despertaste nos has dado un susto grandísimo- su voz sonaba aliviada

Después de repetirle a la señora Pomfrey mil veces que estaba bien me dejo ir a la cafetería a almorzar algo, Draco sujetaba mi codo por un lado y Ron por el otro, solo había silencio y sus miradas se encontraban por minuto examinando mi cara, me pregunto cuál era mi expresión me imagino que no estaba nada bien por el ceño fruncido que tenían los dos.

-Harry todo va a estar bien- la voz de Ron sonaba tranquilizadora- solo cuando entres por favor no voltees a la meza de los Snape, así todo va a ser más fácil

-Si Harry- completo Draco – has como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida Severus Snape, como si nunca lo hubieras conocido- me resultaba bastante difícil olvidarme de su voz, de sus facciones, de sus caricias y de sus besos, ¿Cómo demonios esperaban que me olvidara de el en un minuto?, tome aire precipitadamente, para no comenzar a hiperventilar y empuje la puerta para entrar en la cafetería, que como siempre estaba llena, hicimos fila y lo único que ordene fue una limonada, al sentarnos me sentí como en el primer día de clases toda la escuela viéndome, viendo mi reacción anta tan impresionante hecho. Os únicos tres pares de ojos que no me prestaban atención eran los de la mesa de enfrente, la de los Snape o las serpientes por él, un sollozo quería salir, me mordí la lengua para aguantarme las ganas de llorar y justo como me dijeron Ron y Draco, me porte de la manera más casual posible.

-Humm… Harry ¿si quieres podemos saltarnos las siguientes 2 clases eh irnos a la plaza del reloj?, parece que eso es lo que necesitas más que nada en estos momentos salir de aquí- la vos de Draco parecía preocupada y a la vez emocionada

-Humm… si Harry tal vez eso sirva para despejarnos un rato, ¿no lo crees así Harry?- la vos de Ron estaba llena de curiosidad pero no comprendí ni una palabra que me dijeron, lo único que hice fue mover la cabeza de arriba abajo en señas de aceptación.

No podía respirar, tenía el hueco de mi pecho abierto y el dolor se extendía hasta el punto más pequeño de mi cuerpo, no soportaba aquello… su cinismo me volvía loco, tenía ganas de parame y gritarle que ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Dónde había quedado todo el amor que, él supuestamente tenia?, levante un poco la frente y mire por mis pestañas la peor escena que pude vislumbrar… Severus, Diana y Andre riendo de lo más despreocupados… Severus levanto con un dedo su barbilla para besarlo, con un beso suave y rápido, fue ahí cuando no pude más y tuve que salir corriendo a tomar aire… no importa que me hubieran visto o no, lo único que me interesaba era salir de ahí ya que estaba a punto de caer de nuevo.

Llegue hasta el edificio 3 al sur de la cafetería y hay me tumbe cobre la acera, esperando a que el monstruo que tenía dentro por fin pudiera salir, con las gotitas de lluvia dándome en la cara, me deje llevar por la tristeza y empecé a tener un flash-back de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido desde que Severus Snape llego a mi vida, las buenas y las malas…las tristes y las felices… ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude pensar que Severus sentiría tanto amor por mí? En ese mismo instante decidí o más bien prometí, que no volvería a derramar una lagrima por Severus Snape… nunca en mi vida, me levante muy lentamente aun con el dolor del pecho a mil por hora, me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y me levante de repente instintivamente voltee para atrás y lo vi… con una belleza impresionante… el cabello castaño rebelde y ojos color avellana.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada aunque su rostro se mantuviera sereno

-Ah hola Diana…- mi voz se quebró en la última letra

-Harry enserio cuanto lo siento, yo le dije que no era bueno regresar aquí pero él no me escucho…

-No Diana… no te preocupes no es tu culpa no estoy molesto contigo- claro que lo estaba… pero como había prometido antes ni una sola lagrima mas

-Bueno… me tengo que retirar adiós

-¡Harry, no espera!, ¿Cómo te sientes?- sus ojos intentaban ver mi alma… pero gracias a dios había tenido todos esos meses de practica para controlar mis emociones por el bien de mis padres

-Genial Diana, gracias por preguntar…-mi voz se crispo de histeria- bueno… este… me tengo que ir a clases… me dio gusto en saludarte… adiós…

-Harry… te recuerdo que veo en tu futuro- sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y compasión- y no te veo yendo a clases así que a mí no me engañas… ¿Por qué no mejor…?

-Basta Diana…-la interrumpí con una mirada envenenada y mi tono fue mordaz- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer eso es algo que a ti ya no te tiene que importar… así que metete en tus propios asuntos, y si no te importa me tengo que ir.

Le di la espalda y casi me fui corriendo… sentía sus ojos clavados en mi pero no mí importaba, lo único en ese momento que deseaba con más fuerza que nada era salir corriendo de ahí, eh ir a cualquier lugar que estuviera en un radio de 10000 kilómetros de distancia alejada de los Snape o cualquier cosa que me pudiera recordar a ellos.

Subí a mi auto y encendí el motor, me asuste cuando rujió en motor, salí despacio del estacionamiento de la escuela … baje las 2 ventanillas y deje que el viento me diera en la cara... dejando una extraña sensación de lágrimas en mis mejillas… no sabía a donde me dirigía ni que rumbo había tomado mi vida… lo único que sabía era que mientras más me alejara de la escuela mejor estaría, el tiempo se pasó volando… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba afuera de la casita de ladrillos roja… Arturus me estaba esperando afuera… con Serpens y Anthony…, al ver mi cara, los tres corrieron hacia el auto y sentí como una mano me sacaba cargando mientras que otra me acariciaba la coronilla.

-Harry ¿Qué… que pasa...? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?...-La voz de Arturus aún me parecía muy distante… como si estuviera del otro lado de la casa gritándome…

-Sí... Estoy bien - Había dicho esa mentira tanto tiempo... Que me salió de lo más natural…

-Es por esos malditos chupasangre ¿Verdad?-La voz de Anthony se tornó Sombría y molesta...

-Si… Harry, ya notamos que trajeron a otra sanguijuela con ellos... pero no te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo…-Me deje caer en los brazos de Arturus y no supe más… me sumergí en un duermevela doloroso… solo escuchaba mi respiración entrecortada y sentirá como cada vez más mi corazón iba dejando de latir… una vocecita en mi cabeza empezó a murmurar una y otra vez ni una lagrima más… ni una lagrima más… pero no fue suficiente para que me calmara… me deje caer en el hoyo de sufrimiento que se abría ante mis pies… y la cara de Severus aparecía ante mí con su media sonrisa pícara… luego.. Aparecía otra imagen en la que Severus besaba a un chico… pero no era a mí... Era a Andre... con sus grandes ojos y su cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura… desprendia una bellaza comparable a la de Lucius... ¡Oh cuanto me dolía recordar los nombres de aquella familia a la que un día quise pertenecer!

Abrí los ojos después de un largo rato, y me encontraba recostado en el pequeño sillón de la casa de Arturus entumida y adolorida me levante… y me encontré con 3 pares de ojos, café oscuro, otros azul marino intenso y unos grises que me observaban…

-Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?- una voz grave y gutural invadió el ambiente.

-Bien... Estoy bien… -Mi voz sonaba tan poco convincente que ni yo mismo me la podría haber creído.

-Harry... Demonios… no sufras… por favor-la voz de Arturus sonaba suplicante y preocupada…-Odio a esos malditos chupasangre… si no fuera por el tratado ya estarían mue…. –Dejo la palabra a medias.. Por la crispación de mi rostro.

-Discúlpenme enserio por llegar de esa manera tan premeditada pero no sabía a donde más acudir… - Y era cierto... Mi mente no dio para más y me encontraba ya en el camino de a la casa de Arturus antes de darme cuenta.

-No te preocupes Harry… sabes que aquí es tu casa y puedes llegar cuando gustes - La voz de Logan me tranquilizo al instante… tanto que casi pensé que Remus estaba al lado mío utilizando su poder para tranquilizar mi estado emocional.

-Mu... Mu... Muchas gracias… -Tartamudee un poco para aguantarme el sollozo que tenía en la garganta…-¿Qué hora es disculpen?

-Humm… me parece que son las ocho y tres cuartos...

-¡Oh no! Tengo que llegar a casa… a hacer mi tarea y la cena o si no mi tio Louis se va a morir de hambre… ¿Cuántas horas dormí?

-Humm...-La voz de Arturus se hizo más suave- Me parece que una horas más o menos...

-Guau... ¡Es mucho!...-Me levante del sillón de un brinco-Chicos me gustaría quedarme...-Mi voz tuvo un tono de tristeza-Pero me tengo que marchar… este...e… Arturus ¿Te importaría si mañana vengo a visitarte después de la escuela?

-Claro que no Harry... sabes que aquí estaré…-Se levantó y me abrazo con más fuerza que la debida... Su piel llameante me quemo un poco... Pero bueno que esperaba mi mejor amigo era un licántropo y su piel por lo general era así... Aunque ahora la sentí más caliente que de costumbre…

-Muchas gracias a todos… este...e… Arturus mañana nos vemos…-Me despedí con un ademan de la mano y salí casi corriendo a la camioneta… el motor volvió a gruñir... Y de nuevo me encontraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos afuera de la casa de mi tio Louis... Fiu gracias a dios la Patrulla todavía no estaba y las luces del porche estaban apagadas…

Corrí hacia la casa porque estaba casi diluviando y tome la llave del alero de la puerta… en cuanto entre... Prendí las luces y fui directo a la cocina… abrí el refrigerador y hay estaba mi salvación... Guau… gracias a dios porque sobro estofado de la noche anterior… lo calenté en el horno de microondas mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos de nuevo…

Ok... ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar? Verlo 3 meces más… con Andre... si de por si verlo era duro… verlo de la mano de otra... Era mucho peor… aun recordaba aquella sensación por mi cuerpo… aquella chispa de electricidad que surgió el primer momento en que lo vi… su belleza griega era algo inaudito...su voz profunda y cuando me susurraba era más imposiblemente suave que el mismo terciopelo, me derretía como mantequilla en sus manos… y ahora en este momento de mi vida... Hoy justamente hoy... todos esos recuerdos quedaron reducidos a polvo… la noche se pasó lento… muy muy lento… tirado en mi cama con las piernas entre los brazos como estaba en este momento no escuchaba otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fuera el nombre de Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus… como una llave que no está bien cerrada y cada gotita era Severus... Severus... Severus recordé cada una de las veces que me había dicho que me amaba, cada palabra que había utilizado en mi presencia, cada sonrisa torcida que le había visto… y entre más recordaba más me daba cuenta que el dolor del pecho seguía creciendo… me deje caer en las lágrimas…, lo siguiente que vi fue una luz roja por mi ventana... Y me di cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo… me levante a trompicones al baño... Y me agarre fuertemente del lavabo… no había visto mi aspecto desde hace mucho tiempo y levante el rostro para verme en el espejo… parecía un zombi... Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y los ojos se me veían inexpresivos... Dos curvas moradas se interponían debajo de mis ojos... Y mi expresión era de nada… inescrutable...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Por qué de todos los pueblos que había en Inglaterra me tenía que tocar vivir aquí?¿Porque de todos los millones de personas que había en el mundo me tuve que enamorar de un Vampiro?, y si así es, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar del único Vampiro que sabía exactamente donde lastimarme? mientras inundaba mi cerebro de todas esas preguntas desayune una barra de cereal y un vaso de leche, subí a mi auto arrastrando los pies y de un momento a otro me encontré en el gran estacionamiento de la escuela de Londres, intente mantenerme lo más alejado del Volvo y baje de mi auto con paso lento, fui a sentarme a las banquitas que estaban afuera de la cafetería, con la esperanza de no encontrarme a ningún par de ojos color ónix ante mi pero, como siempre mi mala suerte tenía que actuar primero, justo al lado mío, pasaban Severus y Andre agarrados de la mano. Severus le cargaba la mochila y Andre le daba un beso en la comisura de la boca como agradecimiento.

Corrí de su lado, las imágenes que no quería recordar se vinieron como efluvio a la mente, una gota de sudor me surco la nuca, me encontraba ya sentado en clase de Lengua, cuando oí un leve ronroneo que me saco de mis lagunas mentales, voltee los ojos para ver de dónde venía y 1 par de ojos negros se juntaron con mi mirada, por más de 1 minuto, estudie aquel rostro tan familiar y Severus hizo lo mismo, tenia tantas preguntas por hacerle, tantas cosas que reclamarle. Pero no tenía energía para decirle nada solo para mirarlo, el señor Binns llamó mi atención y 2 segundos después que volví a voltear, él ya se había volteado y estaba concentrado en sus apuntes de clase, suspire rendido y empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos todavía con el dolor del pecho que nunca se iba, recordé como era mi vida antes de conocer a Severus y como fue después, muchas cosas habían cambiado hace ya tanto tiempo casi no me di cuenta cuando sonó el timbre y tuve que levantar la vista. Él ya se había esfumado y yo estaba medio solo en el salón, el día paso igual de rápido hasta la hora del almuerzo mi peor pesadilla.

-Harry anda vamos... que se va a llenar- La voz un entusiasta de Draco me hizo despertar.

-Si Draco, tienes razón - Esperaba que por favor empezara a parlotear como era su costumbre para yo poder sumergirme de nuevo en mi mente, el único lugar seguro que tenía para sufrir en silencio.

-Humm... Harry, no es que quiera ponerle un dedo a la herida, pero Snape te está viendo y no es una mirada que digamos del todo linda- Los ojos de Draco se trasladaban de mi rostro a la mesa de enfrente una y otra vez.

-Ah- Fue lo único que pude decir antes que el temor me llenara el cuerpo.

-Oyez Harry, este, este, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- Note el intento de Ron por distraerme eh intente darle un poco de más importancia a la plática mientras sentía unos ojos inquietos penetrando mi rostro.

-Humm... saliendo de la escuela voy a ir a la casa de Arturus ya quedamos y en la noche, no se, yo creo que nada– Por supuesto que no iba a hacer nada estaba de un humor de perros.

-Hay Harry vamos a salir hoy, es Viernes por la noche, ándale di que sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, siiii ¿Si? Por favor sal con nosotros... –imploro Draco

-¿A dónde van a ir?- Mi voz sonaba distraída, claro, porque estaba muy ocupado disuadiéndome a mí mismo de la idea que Severus Snape casi me aniquilaba con la mirada.

-Pues a un café que se llama Gelatos- La voz de Ron se escuchaba emocionada.

-Humm... pues sí, los acompaño- Lo dije con tono resignado, pero al parecer la emoción de Draco no dejo verlo.

-¡Yupi! Eh he por fin una salida con el dramático de Harry!...

En ese instante sonó el timbre… se acercaba la peor hora de todo el día, la clase de Biología. Salí de la cafetería a paso lento, intentando retrasarme el mayor tiempo posible para no tener que ver a mi compañero de Biología, al vampiro de mis sueños, al amor de mi vida, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio 6 mi respiración se volvió hiperventilación. Eh intente calmarme antes de doblar la manija de la puerta para entrar al pasillo, esos 5 pasos que me faltaban para llegar a la puerta de Biología se me hicieron lo más duro posible, no lo quería cerca de mi, podría escuchar mi corazón como sonaba cada vez que lo veía, como se me subía la sangre a las mejillas cada vez que mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos, y como lo seguía amando con todo mi ser. NO HARRY! NO! Demuéstrale quien manda, demuéstrale que puedes vivir sin él una vocecita gritaba en mi cabeza, eh intente por todos los lados hacerle caso, llegue con paso lento a la meza de granito falso y me senté en mi lugar sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a la silla que estaba al lado, sentí una torrente de emociones que inundaba mi cuerpo y me dejaba sin aliento intente calmarme y me agarre con fuerza a la mesa de granito, dejando caer mi cabeza en los brazos, ignorando la mirada que tenía clavada en el rostro. Esa mirada que si veía me iba a derretir, esa mirada de sed, esa mirada por la que sigo sufriendo. SU MIRADA.

Por suerte la clase empezó en ese mismo instante, estábamos viendo Tratamiento de las células madres, un tema que por supuesto ya había visto en mi escuela de París, entonces, no había nada en que concentrarme. Una vez más deje caer mi capucha de mi chamarra para crear una pantalla oscura, quise voltear para ver su expresión y lo hice. oh vaya error, estaba hay mirándome de una manera deliberadamente hostil, como la típica mirada que tiene a algo que le repugna, tenía la mano sobre la nariz y estaba con su puño cerrado en la rodilla, otra vez, igual que a inicio de semestre el año pasado, me parecía que tanto tiempo lejos lo había des inmunizado de mi olor.

La clase paso muy lento, más de lo que yo esperaba, dieron el toque y voltee el rostro para tomar mi mochila, él ya se había esfumado como siempre, tarde un poco en calmar los temblores que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y fui directo al Gimnasio. Gracias a dios la clase fue de teoría del futbol y me deje llevar de nuevo por mis lagunas mentales, casi estaba al borde del aturdimiento cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi cara, voltee un poco a la izquierda y ahí estaba el sentado, la cosa más bella que existe en este mundo, Andre, con su cabello castaño ondulado... y sus ojos grandes me estaba observando, no de una manera curiosa, más bien emanaba ondas de hostilidad hacia mí y eso se notaba, no logre apartar la mirada como por 2 minutos, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo y me regreso a la realidad un minuto estaba ahí y al siguiente estaba ya muy cerca de los vestidores me sentí mareado y empecé a respirar muy rápido, gracias a dios ya había acabado este día, ahora si podría ir a visitar a Arturus, mi propio sol. Mi amigo licántropo que me había sacado de tantos problemas, que había puesto puntos en mis heridas, esperaba que eso pasara de nuevo, me volví a meter en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba en dirección a mi camioneta por el estacionamiento, solo sentí como unas manos frías me tomaban los brazos. Y gire sobre mis talones para ver quién era.

Y ahí con una sonrisa plateada y con andares de bailarina estaba Diana agarrándome con fuerza, me quede helado de la sorpresa y se me crispo el rostro, no supe que decir.

-Oh! Vamos Harry, no te asustes solo soy yo- Su voz se tornó picara, como un niño haciendo una broma.

-¿Qué pasa Diana que necesitas?-Dije con la voz más fría que me salió.

-Mmm... nada Harry solo que escuche que ibas hoy al café nuevo de la plaza- Me sonrió de con mucho fulgor-y me preguntaba si ¿Podría ir hoy contigo?- Me quede helado de la sorpresa y abrí los ojos como platos, para luego garraspar un poco.

-Humm… Diana, la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea- Voltee un poco el rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Severus y Andre clavadas en mi rostro, me dio un leve escalofrió -La verdad no me siento muy a gusto y pues no te quiero hacer pasar un mal rato Diana, aparte tu ya no eres mi amiga- Su rostro se crispo con una expresión de decepción y tristeza para luego volverse en una expresión de ira.

-Mira Harry quiero que quede claro que el hecho de que mi hermano ya no esté contigo no quiere decir que tú y yo dejemos de ser amigos ¿Ok? Lo estoy intentando así que dame una oportunidad - Me sacudió un poco los hombros y se tornó un poco más tierna -Así que te vas a tener que acostumbrar, Harry porque no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza aun aturdida por la mirada de Severus en mi cara.

-Bueno Harry, llego a tu casa en 1 hora para irnos al café Geltos nos vamos en mi carro y no me digas que no porque quiero probar mi nuevo Porche- Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza, aunque mis pensamientos ya estaban muy muy lejos de ahí, me subí a la camioneta y saque el celular que Louis me había regalado para navidad, marque el primer número de mi agenda y contestaron.

-¿Si diga?

-Humm... ¿Estará por ahí el Jefe Rousselot?

-Si Harry soy yo.

-Ah... tio voy a ir hoy a la plaza con Draco, Ron y este... este... Diana va a pasar por mí

-¿Diana Snape? - su voz sonó sorprendida

-Este… si, voy a pasar un rato con ella.

-Ok Harry... este, cuídate mucho hijo te quiero

-Yo también te quiero tío

Y se cortó la comunicación, demonios, mientras manejaba me iba dando cuenta del gran peligro que se me avecinaba en 1 hora, estar con la hermana del amor de mi vida, mientras él estaba con su nueva distracción, o bueno así lo había llamado aquel día en el bosque sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Pero controle mis emociones volví a sacar el celular de mi mochila y llame sin pensarlo.

-¿Si diga?-Contesto una voz fuerte y gutural.

-¿Arturus? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, si Harry ¿Qué pasa?

-Esteee... este… me parece que hoy no voy a poder ir lo siento mucho Arturus y la verdad si lo sentía más que nada en este momento.

-Ah... si... Harry estaba a punto de marcarte por eso-Su voz sonó aliviada -me parece que yo tampoco voy a poder verte hoy veras, este salió algo de improvisto y pues ¿No estás enojado verdad?- Rio con aquella risa suya que tanto me animaba

-Jajaja no Arturus no te preocupes otro día será-Esperaba que fuera más pronto que nada me urgía desahogarme con alguien que supiera de que se trata la situación en la que estoy en estos momentos.

-Ha bueno Harry, este pues yo te dejo- Su voz tomo un matiz de urgencia -Nos vemos luego cielo, yo también quiero platicar contigo.

-Adiós Arturus

-Adiós Harry- y así sin darme cuenta ya estaba afuera de mi casa con las manos aferradas al volante, intentando respirar, tranquilo... tranquilo. No pasa nada, fiiu era muy bueno ser el único que podía escucharme en mi fuero interno, gracias al cielo por eso, entre en la casa a paso lento y subí las escaleras arrastrando las piernas, fui directo al closet a sacar mi mochila para las salidas y una camisa limpia, sin pensarlo voltee hacia el piso del closet y ahí se encontraba un estéreo torturado por mi. Me hicieron recordar mi último cumpleaños con los Snape, cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner difíciles, cuando Severus se dio cuenta que ya no me amaba como antes, cuando Albafica se lanzó contra mí para querer matarme y de repente todo eso me pareció muy distante muy fuera de lugar, me senté sobre la cama solo para no caerme. Y puse mi cabeza entre las piernas, el dolor del pecho se hacía de nuevo cada vez más grande, Sev ya está con otro, Sev ya está con otro. Me decía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero no lograba comprender esas palabras, llego a un punto en que todo esto, lo que estaba viviendo me parecía una pesadilla -Quiero despertar- Gemí entre un sollozo no sé cuánto tiempo pase así, con las lágrimas escurriéndose por mis mejillas hasta que escuche un clacson afuera de mi casa y recordé lo que tanto temía, Diana.

Me cambie la camisa rápidamente y tome mi chaqueta, baje la escaleras corriendo y salí por la puerta disparado, afuera un Porche Turbo amarillo canario me esperaba, me impresione al verlo, vidrios cromados, asientos de cuero negro, un verdadero coche deportivo, voltee a ver mi automóvil descolorido y bueno, eran 2 coches demasiado diferentes, suspire y por fin subí al deportivo.

-Hola Harry- La voz de Diana retumbo en mi mente como campanas.

-Diana- hice un asentamiento con la cabeza.

-Harry esto va a ser súper divertido, estaba pensando en ir de compras antes de ir a Gelatos ósea digo tus amigos van a llegar como hasta dentro d horas a el café y mientras pues podemos- Su voz se hizo un zumbido y en mi mente, estaba impresionado Diana traía la pulsera que yo le había dado a Severus la traía en la mano, ahogue un grito y cerré los ojos -¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes? Qué pasa?

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi piel y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron alerta, solté el aire lentamente y abrí los ojos.

-Flash back-

-Severus! Mira lo que te compre amor! - Estaba súper emocionado por darle el regalito a Sev que le había comprado.

-Amor no tenías que comprarme nada! Todavía no es nuestro aniversario- Me dijo impresionado.

-Hay Severus no importa! Es que vi esto y me acorde de ti amor! - Le di la cajita azul obscuro y la abrió desesperado. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al ver la pulsera de plata y en él un pequeño dije que traía un corazón.

-Amor muchísimas gracias! Te amo- Me abrazo y me dio un beso de esos serios

-Fin Del Flash back-

-Nada Diana, no pasa nada– Mi voz sonaba vacía como si la estuviera diciendo una maquina.

-Harry- La expresión de Diana se volvió seria - Enserio siento mucho lo que estás pasando, le dije Harry, enserio que le dije que te iba a hacer mucho daño trayendo al idiota de Andre aquí a Londres y presentándolo como su novio - Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y sentí la mirada de Diana clavada en mi rostro, estudiándome su voz se hizo más cálida.

-No te preocupes Diana– Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y dije con tono frio lo más frio que me pudo salir, casi con indiferencia -En realidad eso ya no importa, creo que hasta ahora entendí, que– La garganta me ardió y me dio una punzada más fuerte de dolor en el pecho -Simplemente Severus ya no me quiere y eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar por los días de mi vida- Reí oscamente

Diana me vio con ojos retraídos y cálidos, se calló durante unos minutos y luego soltó el aire lentamente.

-Harry, enserio no sé cómo puedes soportar esto- Me miro con curiosidad -Enserio ¿No te dan ni poquitas ganas de gritarle? ¿Ni de reclamarle nada?

-No Diana- Mi mente empezaba a divagar de nuevo en aquellos días en los que todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto Harry?- Su tono era de preocupación. Oh, vamos es Diana no le podría mantener secretos, era mi mejor amiga ¿Qué más podía hacer? -Pues- Me dolía decir en voz alta como me sentía, la boca se me lleno de un sabor amargo, garraspe un poco y añadí -Estoy muerto en vida Diana, siento como si mi corazón estuviera, no se como muerto, me dejo guiar por la cabeza siento un hueco en el pecho, como si me hubieran abierto y al verlo–Respire hondo y volví a cerrar los ojos para que las lágrimas que ahora rosaban mis ojos no salieran -Me doy cuenta que haga lo que haga lo sigo queriendo con la misma intensidad de aquel día en el prado. De aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos, de aquel día en que me llevo a su casa, de aquel juego de pelota, de cuando me salvo de Tom, de cuando desperté en el Hospital y el primer rostro que vi fue el de. De mi primer cumpleaños con ustedes, incluso- Garraspe un poco -Aquel día en el bosque, cuando me dijo que ya no me amaba yo seguía amándolo con la intensidad del primer día Diana, es algo más fuerte que yo, algo que me lastima, pero que no lo puedo dejar– Respire hondo esta vez y temblé un poco -Dirás que soy un estúpido masoquist, pero no puedo simplemente no puedo- Diana me miraba con su expresión inescrutable muy concentrada en cada cosa que yo le había dicho.

-Vaya- Exclamo muy impresionada -Es impresionante cuanto amor sientes por el Harry, es algo muy extraño lo que sientes por el dejas que te lastime, pero lo amas– Abrió los ojos como platos -Oh Harry ¿Qué hare contigo?- Reí sin ganas.

-¿Diana, te puedo pedir un favor? Me miro con ojos curiosos.

-MMmm Eso depende de que sea Harry

-Por favor cuando estés cerca de Severus no pienses en lo que te acabo de decir, no quiero que sepa lo que yo aún siento por el por favor.

-Ah… claro Harry no te preocupes no se enterara de nada

-Muchas gracias Diana fue bueno hablar contigo- Me miro con ojos satisfechos y me dijo:

-Si, fue bueno hablar Harry- Me estudio con la mirada unos segundos -Anqué dudo que ese semblante que tienes se te quite de un día para otro, espero enserio que la situación mejore porque no se vale que estés así por culpa de Severus.

-¿Diana? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Mmm... claro Harry lo que sea- La mire con ojos compungidos lo que iba a preguntar iba a terminar de partirme el corazón pero tenía que saberlo tenía que enterarme.

-Es... este… ¿Él es?- Torcí el gesto -¿Es el feliz? ¿Lo quiere mucho?- Las últimas palabras me salieron entre dientes, Diana me miro impresionada por unos segundos, respiro hondo algunas veces y me respondió:

-Mmm pues...-Dudo un poco pero al final lo dijo -Pues Harry, te diré, si, si es feliz, si lo quiere y lo quiere mucho.

El latido de mi corazón se paralizo, cerré los ojos pero no pude evitar que 2 lágrimas gordas salieran por el rabillo del ojo deslizándose por mi mejilla hasta tocar mis labios, respire hondo aunque no podía y respondí entre dientes:

-Me alegro por el Diana- La herida de mi pecho comenzó a arder más fuerte que nunca

-Enserio que haces un sacrificio muy grande Harry- Movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación -Nunca había visto a alguien que pudiera amar tanto como tu amas a Severus, pero te diré– Lo pensó un poco y se decidió -Algunas veces, su expresión muestra vacío, como que le falta algo, ese brillo en los ojos no es el mismo- Torció el gesto -Es más ya no hace las mismas cosas que antes Harry, cuando estaba contigo. Se ha vuelto muy huraño no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Humm…-Fue lo único que pude exclamar no tenía palabras por el dolor tan grande que sentía en el pecho.

Un enfrenon y ya estábamos afuera de un gran centro comercial en la plaza, el tiempo se me fue tan rápido, entramos por las puertas de cristal y fuimos directos al área de modas, yo no tenia opción Diana me arrastro como una loca, hay mientras ella se volvía loca comprando cosas, yo me volvía a sumir en mi mente. Si lo quiere y lo quiere mucho, esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, me abrían más la herida, como mil cuchillos ¿Cómo podía quererlo más de lo que me quiso a mí? Bueno, ¿Si alguna vez me quiso a mi mejor dicho?, me seguía llenando de preguntas la cabeza, caminaba con la cabeza desconectada del cuerpo no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, los parloteos de Diana se volvieron lejanos... hasta que su voz se convirtió en un zumbido casi audible ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a Severus? ¿Mi vida seguiría vacía? ¿Seguiría igual de escéptica como siempre? ¿O ahora estaría de novia con Damon Lupin?... un escalofrió volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo vacío y regrese a la realidad.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry?- Una voz distante me llamaba hasta que me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Este ¿Mande Diana?- Dije con aire ausente.

-Mmm. Nada Harry olvídalo- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -Enserio no entiendo como pasas todas tus materias si te enfrascas tanto en tus pensamientos.

No conteste, me distraje viendo un gran ventanal de cristal que daba a el estacionamiento del centro comercial, ya había oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando? Tendría que ponerle más atención a Diana si no quería que me odiara para todos los días de su vida o mejor dicho de su existencia y que me torturara poniéndome pantalones entallados y cosas así.

-Harry ya es hora de irnos a Gelatos vamos- Me jalo del brazo arrastrándome hasta llegar al deportivo.

Me subí todavía ausente y me quede viendo por el parabrisas lo poco que quedaba del crepúsculo, las palabras de Severus retumbaron en mis oídos.

Es la hora más segura para nosotros, aunque también la más triste es el final de otro día, otro día más de nuestra existencia, no importa que tan perfecto sea el día siempre tiene que acabar.

-Diana- Las palabras se me salieron de la boca sin pensar -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Harry- Me dijo con tono amable

-Mmm... ¿Qué opina el de que salgas conmigo?-Torcí el gesto al ver cuánto me dolía decir su nombre.

-Bueno- Diana parecía estar recordando cosas -Pues la verdad no le gusta, dice que demasiado daño te hemos hecho y hasta ahorita no me habla ni él ni Andre–Torció el gesto al decir su nombre- Shion y Eileen han hablado con el... y le han dicho que no hay razón por la cual yo no pueda salir contigo, pero él se muestra muy renuente como que le preocupa que nuestra cercanía sea un daño para ti y termines herido.

Jajaja mas herido de lo que ya estaba dudo que se pueda, no dije nada y me mantuve callado Diana parecía pensativa, pero al final me pregunto.

-Harry te tengo una pregunta.

-Si, Diana dime- Lo pensó durante 1 minuto y luego agrego con voz seria pero curiosa.

-No has pensado, no se ¿En seguir tu vida con alguien más? ¿Alguien que no sea Severus?

Pensé mucho en la respuesta y después de unos minutos conteste -No Diana, amo a Severus con toda mi alma y corazón- Sentía como un sollozo iba pasando por mi garganta pero garraspe y lo controle -No creo que vuelva a amar a nadie de esa manera y ahora tú ¿Me puedes contestar algo?

-Claro Harry

-¿Cómo fue que empezó con Andre?-La voz me tembló en la última palabra.

-Harry, ¿De veras quieres escuchar eso?- Me miro con incredulidad.

Asentí con un movimiento de la cabeza porque era incapaz de hablar sin llorar.

-Bueno- Comenzó con aire abatido -Cuando nos fuimos de aquí, fuimos a Estados Unidos a visitar a nuestra familia de haya, Severus no iba muy bien qué digamos. Iba ausente, como si su cuerpo estuviera hay pero su mente estuviera del otro lado del mundo, cuando llegamos Andre, que ya tenía mucho interés en Severus desde hace mucho tiempo lo noto así y empezó a acercarse mucho a él, un día de pronto de la noche a la mañana se hicieron novios, todos pensamos que iba a ser nada más por el tiempo que estuviéramos hay, pero no ya llevan mucho.

Y una vez mas no pude evitarlo, unas lágrimas grandes y gordas salieron por mis ojos un sollozo que tenía ahogado salió por mi boca, en todo lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Severus aquel día en el bosque.

_"Ya no te quiero, necesito distracciones y tú y yo no podemos estar juntos"_

De un momento a otro ya estábamos afuera del Gelatos, y ahí estaban Ron y Draco esperándonos.

-Diana, Harry aquí estamos– Grito Draco más emocionado de lo usual.

Básicamente pasaron la noche hablando de chicos, la graduación, modas y Gelatos, la noche se me fue rápido porque no participe casi en sus conversaciones solo emitía un Oh o un aaahh. En los momentos adecuados. Ron y Draco dieron por sentado que yo estaba poniendo atención si supieran que mi mente se encontraba a mil kilómetros de distancia me mordí el labio inferior intentando desviar mi mente de temas que no me quería acordar, pero era imposible el dolor que seguía albergando era más fuerte que yo, me desgarraba por dentro ¡Hay si tan solo supiera Severus como me siento en este momento! Aunque claro, eso no haría diferencia alguna mínimo sabría cómo comportarse enfrente de mí.

El viaje de regreso lo llevamos en silencio, creo que por lo menos Diana sabía que hablar sobre EL me ponía mal, de un momento a otro ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Louis, las luces del Porche estaban prendidas eso quería decir que Louis estaría despierto esperándome, aún era temprano.

-Este- Balbucee un poco -Muchas gracias por ir hoy a Geatos Diana y por escucharme.

-No hay de que Harry sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites y sabes que te apoyo eres mi mejor amigo.

-Oye Diana- Dude un poco pero quería quitarme el sufrimiento de encima -¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

-Claro Harry dime que pasa.


End file.
